Ripple Affect
by Protector of Humanity
Summary: Degrassi is having a hard time. What with all the bullying, drugs, fights, relationship problems. There needs to be a change. Adam, the sweet transgender, and the new kid are the ones who decide to become the pebbles that disturb the pond of Degrassi.


Here is one of my newest stories, and don't worry I'm still doing "_Angels don't always have wings_". It's rated M for some adult content, adult language, and some violent moments. There may not be a lot of M rated stuff in the first few chapters, but there will be M rated stuff… Trust me (Please!). _Italic_s are the character's thoughts. And I do **not** own any Degrassi or any of the characters, except my own. I hope you enjoy!

**SPACE**

Ripple Affect

Chapter 1

A Disturbance

?'s P.O.V.

_Huh. So this is Degrassi. The high school a lot of people have said is one of the most terrifying schools in Toronto. Ha! I eat this kind of school for breakfast. Alright… Time to live a normal life._ I thought to myself as I stood in front of the door into Degrassi High School, Toronto Canada.

"Let's rock!" I thought out loud, as ran up the steps and into the halls of Degrassi.

Adam's P.O.V.

"Alright. And that's it for today. I'm Adam."

"And I'm Dave."

"On **Mono y Mono with Adam and Dave**. See you tomorrow Degrassi!" We both shouted into our mics.

"And that's it. Good job guys! You guys rule!" praised Sav, as he got up from his chair behind the epic sound system. "Now go and get to your class, before Mr. Simpson gets mad!"

"Yes mom." I joked as I walked out the door, leaving Sav's laughter behind me. Today was going to be another boring and lonely day. You see… Dave is my friend and co-host, but he doesn't have any of my classes and he doesn't sit next to me at lunch. Clare is too busy doing the school newspaper, and she avoiding Eli so she won't sit with me either. Eli's too busy in drama club and sitting next to the one person I refuse to go near at all, Fiona Coyne. Fiona broke my heart, and tossed me aside like I was nothing! She only dated me, because I have a girl's body! So I'm all alone now, which sucks. _Man. I wish I had a friend who would be with me till the very end._

BAM!

I turned towards the noise to see the school meathead/bully slam Wes into the lockers… again.

"Come on Owen leave me alone! Get off!"

"No way nerd!"

_All right! I've had enough of Owen bullying others!_ I thought to myself, walking towards the scene. Just as I was about to storm up to Owen and stop him, a figure moved towards Owen and…

SLAM!

Owen is pinned to the locker by what looks to be a man in a black skull sweatshirt and baggy, dark jeans. "Dude! Get your hands off me!" Owen shouts.

"You didn't stop when he told you to stop. Why should I?" the figure growled.

"…"

"That's what I thought. Word to the wise… treat others the way you want to be treated. Otherwise it'll come back to haunt you. And trust me when I say this… you don't want it to." The man said, releasing Owen shirt and straightening it. "Now… have a good day." He finishes, then walks over to Wes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Thanks Mister!"

"No problem. Do you need any more help? With anything?"

"Oh! Thank you, but no thanks."

"Alright then. Well… have a good day." The man says and walks away, in the direction of Mr. Simpson's office.

As soon as he turns into the office, the hall erupts with whispers. "Who was that?" "Where is he from?" "Did you see him stand up against Owen!" "He's brave!"

_Wow! Almost no one stands up to Owen, let alone slam __**him**__ into the lockers! Who is he! I have to know!_

?'s P.O.V.

"Well everything is now filled out. You are now officially a student of Degrassi. I hope you have a good first day tomorrow!"

"I will! And thanks for letting me tour the school today, Mr. Simpson."

"No problem. Now here's your uniform, and I will see you tomorrow for your scheadule. Have a good day!"

"You too Mr. Simpson!" I say walking out of the office. And as I walk out the door, I think to myself

_Well. I'm glad I made the choice of coming here. I was right… this place needs a change. I should rephrase that. The __**people**__ here need a change. All they need now is something to disturb the pond of Degrassi. And I'll make sure that I'm that pebble that starts the ripple affect._


End file.
